


Assurance

by WritingSoul



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Atlus Fucked Her Over So I Fixed It: Part 1, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Rainy Mood, Slight spoilers, akirann? fuck yas, and lasts until february, ann needs to be appreciated more, anns a bb, don't lie, nothing explicit other than that thing on christmas that happens, rain fluff?, they're so cute, ugh. i love ann takamaki, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSoul/pseuds/WritingSoul
Summary: Ann appreciated days like these, and she knew Akira did too. Lazy days in bed where they just….talked.





	Assurance

The rain kept it’s steady rhythm on the roof, leading the symphony of natural sounds around her. Chatter from downstairs. Dishes being passed and set. The gentle drumming of something that was as old as time, and yet relevant in this moment.

The rhythm of two hearts, beating in time. Soft, gentle breathing. Unseen and yet not unheard.

It was relaxing.

The blonde liked these days. It was nothing exciting, nothing explorative. Nothing rough or raw, although those feelings could linger in this room. It was free, lazy. Relaxing. Warm.

Ann appreciated days like these, and she knew Akira did, too. Lazy days in bed where they just...talked.

Usually she’d be giggling, filling with a content feeling as Akira told her some work story, but all was quiet between the two. Just him with his arm around her waist and back to the bed, and Ann, pressed between him and a blanket, her hair down around her.

It made her think. Sometimes her mind went places she didn’t want it to go, but that didn’t particularly matter most nights. Ann hadn’t been like this with the ravenette since….before Christmas? And it was March. Meaning he had to go home soon.

The blonde refused to think about it, holding tighter to her boyfriend as if clutching him meant that the time wouldn’t slip through her fingers. He wouldn’t have to go as fast.

“What’re you thinking about?” He asked, running his fingers through her hair.

It was funny. It had been months, and yet she never got tired of hearing the bird that was his voice take flight into the air. Times like this were especially nice, as he knew that she was the only person he reserved that tone for. Quiet, sweet. Stupidly in love.

She huffed. “You…”

Although the raven-haired boy knew she couldn’t see his face from the position she was in, he rose both eyebrows, curiosity piqued. Ann always had something new to throw at him. “What about me?”

She shut her eyes, cheek squished against the broad chest that belonged to her significant other. “Well, of course I always think about how great you are to me. And how you’re just…” The blonde huffed. “Stupidly handsome. But I was thinking about….you going home.”

He frowned. “Ann…."

“I know, I know. We can call all the time, and you can text me, but it just won’t be the same.” She pouted, more worries cropping up the more she talked. It wasn’t the worry of telling him any of this - Ann would just as soon share personal details and thoughts with him as she would share them with Shiho. That wasn’t it.

Akira wasn’t sure how to approach. He knew something deeper was going on, but talking about it would be like poking a bear. Hesitantly, he picked up the stick and prodded. “It won’t be the same….how?”

The blonde sighed, pressing her lips together. “I - I don’t know. I mean you won’t be here to like...hold my hand and help me out in class and stuff, but you…” She hesitated. “...you’re kind of our leader. And I mean, Makoto and Haru are going away to college, you know? So what if we’re all just….not friends anymore? What if there’s no group without you here?”

Akira didn’t know how to respond, instead thinking on it for a second, letting the rain fill the space again. When he finally settled on an answer, he opened his mouth. “You guys will be just fine.”

Ann lifted her head up to look at him, eyes glassy. Even if she didn’t want to admit it, they both knew that she was scared to be alone. No Shiho, no Akira….no anyone. “How do you know? You may have lots of personas, but I doubt clairvoyance comes with the package.”

He laughed softly, but then looked at her. “Ann, who was the first one to say something after I left?”

The blue-eyed female frowned, failing to see where this was going. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Ann.”

“...It was me, I think. Might have been Makoto, though…”

He shook his head. “No, it was you.”

Ann’s eyebrows knitted as she stared back at him. “How do you know it was me?”

Smiling, he said: “I talked to Ryuji yesterday. He kept talking about how everyone was working after I asked. And he said that when you guys found out that I was in jail, you were the first one to want to do something.”

To her credit, she didn’t go as red as she would have otherwise, but her cheeks lit up. “Well-! You can’t just expect me to accept that!”

“And who is the one who rallies the troops when I can’t?”

“Me….” Ann admitted, flushing.

“And who’s the moral support for the team? Who always brightens things up?” Akira asked her.

“That’s Futaba.” She said, equal parts triumphant that she’d gotten a one-up on her boyfriend and sad that it wasn’t her.

“Wrong.”

The model huffed. “What do you mean, wrong? Did all the praise go to your head?”

Akira chuckled. “No. Because you’re wrong. Futaba does brighten things up sometimes, but it’s mostly you. You’re always all smiles and sunshine, and sometimes you act so ditsy just so everyone can laugh.”

She opened her mouth, but Akira shook his head. “Don’t tell me I’m wrong. I _know_ you, Ann. You pick on Ryuji to make us all laugh, right? You’re the one that was the first to pick everyone up when I was gone. Ann Takamaki, you have grown the resilience of a cockroach. If you want something to happen, it’s going to happen. Everyone else is no different.”

In return, Ann flushed, attempting to respond, but he wasn’t done yet. “Things won’t be the same after I leave, you’re right. And you’re not the best at splitting up fights. Or seeing eye to eye with everyone. Or getting along with everyone all the time. But you are determined, and caring, and you will do anything you want because that’s just who you are. And I love you for it.”

She was tearing up again, but not for the same reason. The blonde sniffled a little bit, and a few tears fell, but she relaxed back onto him again. “I love you, too. Why do you always have to be right?”

Akira laughed in response, and she found herself curling back into him, huffing. “......Do you really mean all that?”

“Would I have said it if I didn’t?” He asked, tone slightly dry.

She swatted him on the arm, and Akira laughed again.

He was right though.  She could do this. Probably.  

Well, it was best not to overthink and just...do.

For now, though…..she was going to enjoy the moment.

Just the two of them, the rain, and the shared assurance that everything would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> *sticks my leggy out real real far*  
> Hey guys! I'm finally back after 8000 years. I can't update anything, but I can watch Kylee Henke's Snapchat LP and get emotional again.  
> Akirann needs more love too, so it was a double win.  
> (Triple if you count my love for Ann Takamaki. Best girl.)  
> Please hit the favorite button, bookmark, and leave a comment if you enjoyed! It means the world to me!


End file.
